happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Skylight Spell Pretty Cure
Skylight Spell Pretty Cure '''(スカイライトスペルプリキュア''Sukairaito Superu Purikyua) is WhiteColor's 15th fan series in this wikia. The main theme is the sky, magic, songs and destiny. Story *Skylight Spell Pretty Cure Episodes A group of Idols were involved in an accident in their show. Two of the girls of the group died, only resting only one. She was a Pretty Cure, but gave up without her partners. So, the spirits of the dead girls transformed in two fairies, called Tsubomi and Tsukino. A tipical girl from Fourth Stage, Kagawa Takara, find both of these fairies. But they were haunted by Dead Ghost, a dark organization. Takara, trying to protect them, transformed into a Pretty Cure. And later, her best friend, Hiraoka Cho, transformed into one too! Now, they have to find the third one, the Idol Miya Kimiko, to transform into Pretty Cures! Characters Cures Kagawa Takara '(香川タカラ ''Kagawa Takara) *Takara is a cheerful girl, who always wants to help the others, but is shy when the subject is sing to everyone. She believe in magic, unlike some people in her school. Her dream is to fly, someday. Takara always liked the "Clarity Sisters", and was in the show, sawing their death. She is the best friend of Cho, and loves studying, unlike Cho. Her alter ego is 'Cure Eternal '(キュアエターナル '' Kyuaetānaru'') with the power of sky and magic. '''Hiraoka Cho (平岡チョー Hiraoka Cho) *Cho is the sporty one of the group. She isn't shy in anything she does, and hates studying. She don't like that "super-obssesed-fan-persons" for bands, but liked the "Clarity Sisters". She is afraid of ghosts, but surpass it. Cho is the best friend of Takara, and always saves Takara from her problems, or from something danger. Her alter ego is Cure Destiny '(キュアデスティニー '' Kyuadesutinī) with the power of fate (fate and destiny aren't the same thing?) '''Miya Kimiko (宮公子 Miya Kimiko) *Kimiko is more quiet and reserved since her "Clarity Sisters" died. She was the lead of the group, but she isn't. Likes to stand in the rain, and sing, but her voices misses something: hope. She was always sad, when Takara and Cho came to her life. But, she knew the danger that BOTH were in, and always try to convince them to stop being Pretty Cures, but when they ask her to become one, she refuses. Her alter ego is (I never said that she lost her powers) Cure Clarity '(キュアクラリティ '' Kyuakurariti) with the power of songs. Mascots '''Tsubomi (蕾 Tsubomi) *She was one of the "Clarity Sisters" who died. Tsubomi now is a fairy who guides Takara and transforms with her. Tsubomi is very responsible, and cares about Takara. Tsukino (月野 Tsukino) *The other from "Clarity Sisters" who died. Now Tsukino is a fairy who guides Cho and transforms with her. Tsukino cares about Cho, and calls her as a sister. Dead Ghost Alyssa (アリッサ Arissa) *Alyssa was the one who planned the death of Tsubomi and Tsukino in their human lifes, to make Kimiko give up. But now there is another hope to the world, and she has to kill all of the Pretty Cures. Kazeni (風に Kazeni) *The evil aura of Takara who separated from her, and get a human form, but now wants to control Takara and make her pass to the evil side. Kuroi '(黒い ''Kuroi) *Kuroi is a robot made to fight the Pretty Cures no matter what. '''Yakan (夜間 Yakan) *The monsters of the series. Other Characters Kagawa Usagi '(香川うさぎ ''Kagawa Usagi) *Takara's little sister. 'Kagawa Ann '(香川アン Kagawa An) *Takara's aunt. She is EVIL :o 'Hiraoka Liliann '(平岡リリアン Hiraoka Ririan) *Cho's mother. 'Shirono Chiharu '(城野千春 Shirono Chiharu) *Chiharu is a new transfer student from the 1st Stage, she is rich but now is Takara and Cho's friend. 'Kurotsuki Matt '(黒 月マット Kurotsuki Matto) *Matt likes to go into adventures, and is not scared of anything (except of frying pan. He hates it). Kevin's stepbrother. 'Shirotsuki Kevin '(白 月ケヴィン Shirotsuki Kevu~in) *Kevin is not like his stepbrother, Matt. He is more calm and gentle, and in the series, he hold a crush on Takara. Items *Skylight Wand' (スカイライトワンド '' Sukairaitowando) The transformation item of Takara and Cho. The activate phrase is Pretty Cure! Heaven Bless! *'Skylight Mic '(スカイライトマイク '' Sukairaitomaiku'') The transformation item of Kimiko. The activate phrase is Pretty Cure! Give the Hope! *'Spell Crystal Kaleidoscope' (スペルクリスタルカレイドスコープ'' Superukurisutarukareidosukōpu'') The weapon of the cures. Places *Fourth Stage: The city where the story happens. *Mangekyō Academy: Takara and Cho's school. Trivia *This is WhiteColor's first series where the cures' names don't match the theme of the series. *This is the first season where the fairies are, in reality, two died humans. *This is also, the first series where only have 2 female villains, a female robot and a monster. Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Skylight Spell Pretty Cure